fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Unpublished Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks
Unpublished Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks refers to gamebooks that for whatever reason were eventually left to go unpublished by either Puffin, Penguin, or Wizard and is divided into the years that each title was probably submitted for consideration. 1984 .|150px|right]] In the back of the first edition of ''Sorcery! Book 3 (The Seven Serpents) there was an advert for forthcoming Fighting Fantasy gamebooks. Two of the listed titles aren't to be seen on any list of Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, although the first (by ) was published as part of a different range of gamebooks and the second is believed to be a working title for a published Fighting Fantasy gamebook by Ian Livingstone. *''The Lord of Shadow Keep'' *''Dragon Master'' 1988 The following title from Dave Morris and Jamie Thomson was rejected for publication in the range: *''Dinosaurs of Death'' — Dave Morris & Jamie ThomsonDinosaurs of Death - Retrieved 2012-03-26 1989 Apparently the following titles from Dave Morris and Jamie Thomson were under consideration for publication in the range, Puffin ultimately choosing The Keep of the Lich-Lord instead: *''Curse of the God Kings'' — Dave Morris & Jamie ThomsonA lost Fighting Fantasy gamebook - Retrieved 2012-03-26 *''Knights of Renown'' — Dave Morris & Jamie ThomsonFabled Lands: In days of old - Retrieved 2012-03-26 *''The Mists of Horror'' — Dave Morris & Jamie Thomson *''The Thief of Arantis'' — Dave Morris *''Masters of Combat'' — Dave Morris and Jamie ThomsonSamurai smackdown - Retrieved 2012-03-26 1992 Jonathan Green's first submission to Fighting Fantasy was rejected, but parts of it were recycled in Spellbreaker and Howl of the Werewolf.Interview with Jonathan Green at the Internet Archive record of Advancedfightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2012-03-26 *''Outlaws of Kaan'' 1995: The End of the Line :For more information on the end of the series, see Cancellation of Puffin Range A number of unpublished Fighting Fantasy gamebooks are believed to have been in the planning stages when the original series by Puffin came to an end in 1996. Letter to AMYLASE Jonathan Green's letter to the AMYLASE website indicates the following order for upcoming titles (which was subsequently swapped): *''Night of the Creature'' (#60) *''Pirates of the Black Skull'' (#61)Letter from Jonathan Green at the Internet Archive record of AMYLASE - Retrieved 2012-03-26 Advancedfightingfantasy.com List The website Advancedfightingfantasy.com presented a longer list of unpublished titles with a different order. How accurately this list reflects what Puffin was considering for publication at the time remains unknown. *''Saga of the Stormchaser'' — Jonathan Green (#60)A Map of Frostholm used in planning the adventure was supplied by the author to Advancedfightingfantasy.com. *''The Thief of Arantis'' — Dave Morris (#61)While the webmaster Dave Holt lists the book as number 61, the interview with Dave Morris actually indicates that the book was submitted to Puffin in 1989. *''The Wailing World'' — Paul Mason (#62)Advancedfightingfantasy.com merely lists the title and no further information for this gamebook as the promised Paul Mason interview was never published. Details of this adventure were eventually released by Paul Mason in Post 1989 at Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks - Retrieved 2012-03-26 *''Pirates of the Black Skull'' — Jonathan Green (#63) *''Deathlord'' — Andrew Chapman & Martin Allen (#64) *"Deathtrap Dungeon 3" — Dave Morris (#65) *''Night of the Creature'' — Marc Gascoinge (#66)Advancedfightingfantasy.com merely lists the title and no further information for this gamebook. *''The Keeper of the Seven Keys'' — Dave Morris & Jamie Thomson (#67) Additional Potential Titles Other titles floating around at the time included: *''Blood of the MandrakeInterview with [[Stephen Hand] at the Internet Archive record of] Advancedfightingfantasy.com - Retrieved 2012-03-26 — Stephen Hand *Labyrinth of Death'' — Dave Morris & Jamie Thomson *Sequel to Curse of the Mummy — Jonathan Green *''Smuggler's Gold'' — Stephen Hand Three Green Adventures It may seem strange to include these three Jonathan Green titles here because they are now published Fighting Fantasy adventures. However, they were originally "unpublished" due to the range coming to an end. Like the above titles they were under consideration for publication with Bloodbones for a long time being considered to be the long-lost Fighting Fantasy book due to a variety of rumours about it. See Also *Working Title External Links References Category:Entries by Publications Category:Production Category:Unpublished Material